five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
FNaW = | image = File:Wario g.png | imagewidth = 180px | location = Entrance 1 | night = Night 1 | gender = Male }} is the main antagonist in the Five Nights at Wario's. He wanders around at night, at several different locations throughout this game, and is the most recurring villain. Originally running a fast food factory with his friend, Waluigi, they were killed one night at work and came back as vengeful spirits, along with Mario, Luigi, and Peach, now haunting the player who they believe is responsible for their deaths. Appearance He essentially looks like the character from Mario games with a few differences. His eyes are whited out, he has two sets of teeth, and a few of said teeth are missing. Oddly, they appear intact when he's staring in the Freezing Room, during his jumpscare, and in the game over screen, and a few minor rooms. Gameplay He starts in Entrance 1, then goes through Storage, Freezing Room, and Office Exit, before attempting to go into The Office. Upon seeing him outside the door, you must immediately shut it, otherwise he'll jam the door and the lights and eventually kill you. Wario also kills the player upon running out of power. His jumpscare consists of him "jumping" towards the player, mouth wide open, arms at his side until the screen cuts to static. Audios The sound Wario makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. This sound occurs when Wario is at the Office Exit. This sound plays when Wario appears at the Door in the Office. This music plays when Wario is outside your door when you run out of power (it is the lower pitched version of FNaF's Toreador March). Trivia *He does the same thing that Freddy, titular antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, does if the player runs out of power; Wario's face will flicker in the left doorway, all the while a slowed-down Toreador March tune plays. After about twenty seconds, Wario will immediately attack the player. Unlike in Five Nights at Freddy's, there is no pause between the song and the attack, so there is little hope of holding out to 6 AM before Wario kills the player. *He appears to have pupils, however, they're so light that they can only be seen when staring into the Freezing Room camera. *His left pupil (from his point of view) appears to be larger than his right, which is cross eyed. *Wario, unlike the other plumbers, has a double set of teeth. *Wario seems to change in appearance. While in some rooms Wario has some missing teeth, in some other places they're intact. He also seems to turn big when he's hiding in the Storage. *His jumpscare is reminiscent of his neutral special attack, the Wario Chomp, in the Super Smash Bros. games. *If he jams the lights and the door, he'll jumpscare you whether you pull up the monitor or not. Waluigi, Peach, and Luigi will also do this. *Being a ghost, Wario is able to disappear from the building and not be seen anywhere. All the other enemies in the series are able to do this as well. This happens when they move backwards, before their starting position. *Wario has at least one camera position across all of the Five Nights at Wario's games where he is staring directly at the player, with his mouth wide open. He is the only character to have this distinction. |-| FNaW2 = Wario makes his second appearance in ''Five Nights at Wario's 2''. Appearance He essentially looks like the character from Mario games with one difference; His eyes are whited out. Unlike in the first game where sometimes he had some missing teeth, this no longer applies. His second set of teeth is absent as well. In the game over screen, he is seen with blood around his mouth. Gameplay He goes through the Entry Staircase, Conference Room, Studio, and Office Entry, before attempting to go into The Office. Upon appearing in there the player must enter the Backroom and make no noise (which mean's no charging the power the power generator) failing to do these steps will likely result in a quick death, causing a game over. His jumpscare consists of him "jumping" towards the player, mouth wide open, arms at his side until the screen cuts to static. Audio The sound Wario makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance. Wario in the Office Entry. Trivia *Wario appears to be capable of turning his head 180 degrees, as seen in the Office Entry on Night 2 and up. *Wario can be seen with Waluigi in the Entry Staircase. *There also appears to be a slight error if he's in the office with the player, you could see the left side of his mustache is not under the nose; instead it's over the nose as seen in the gallery. |-| FNaW3 = Wario makes his third appearance in ''Five Nights at Wario's 3''. Appearance Wario has massively changed. His head is shaped as a skull. His face is grey due to his skull-like features, his eyes are black with glowing purple pupils and he has a menacing expression, but his clothes haven't changed. His right arm seems to be a bone but his left arm has skin and shows no bone at all. This may be a mistake on WwwWario's part, or it was added on purpose. Gameplay * Night 1: He starts in the Bedroom, and he crosses the Hallway, the Living Room 2 and the Kitchen. He appears on left side, if he does this the player must look to the right and don't pull up the camera. If Wario's reflection appears on the mirror above the fireplace, quickly lift up the Monitor until the heart beat slow down. * Night 2: If the player hides in the Kitchen, he becomes active. He starts in the Laundry and passes the Living Room, before entering the Kitchen. The player must add fuel if he's there to make him go away. Otherwise, he'll kill you. * Night 3: ** If the player hides in Living Room 2, he has a behavior similar to the first night. He appears on left side, and the player must look to the right and don't pull up the camera. Wario starts in Living Room 3, he then goes to the bottom of the Staircase, and appears on the left of the room. His CAM route is 8,7,5. ** If the player hides in Bedroom 2, he starts in the Kitchen, passes Living Room 2, and the Hallway. He will kill the player once reaching Bedroom 2. If the player sees Wario on the Monitor, he must tap him as many times as he can. Doing so will send him back a room until he is off the map. ** If the player hides in the Staircase, he will come from the bottom of the Staircase, the player will need to watch Living Room 2 until he leaves. Not watching him long enough or at all will result in him running through the door and up the stairs, and he'll kill the player. Wario's route while the player is on the Staircase is Bathroom, Living Room 2, and the bottom of the Staircase. *'Night 4': If the player hides in the Playroom, he will enter the room if one of the music boxes is wound all the way down. The player should watch the meter below the "Wind up Music Box". Wario will appear if this bar runs out. It also doesn't matter which music box will stop playing music. He starts in the Bathroom, passes the kitchen Living Room 2 and the Hallway. *'Night 5': In the Cellar, he appears on left side, and the player must look to the right. Audio Wario in the Living Room (Night 2). Trivia *Wario's position in the Living Room 2 in the staircase looks like his old jumpscare. *It was revealed in a video explaining the full FNAW story that Wario has this skeleton-like appearance due to Bowser accidentally burning his skin off. He is EASILY a priority if you hide in the Bedroom 2, so be careful if you hide in their since he goes VERY fast. |-| FNaW:O = | image = File:Wario4.png | imagewidth = 180px | location = Backdoor | night = Night 2 | gender = Male }} Wario appears in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins as the main antagonist. This Wario is said to be from the future. Appearance Wario has changed appearance once again. This time, he is wearing a top hat and has formal wear. Gameplay Wario starts at Night 2, where he is the only active enemy. While he's active, he will repeat one of his paths: *His fastest path has him come from the Backdoor, then go to the Attic and then to your room. *His second path involves him coming from the Backdoor, then going to the Storage, before going to the Office and the Kitchen. He will then head to your room. In order to avoid him, you will need to take a mushroom found in the Storage to turn invisible. He is also the one who will kill you if your safety goes down to zero. Trivia *If the player clicks Wario's nose on the title screen, he'll say "Hey!" *This is the only one of the 2 games (along with FNAW 3) where Wario has a notably different design from FNAW 1 *The player is playing as the past Wario, before his death, according to the Phone Guy in Night 2. |-| FNaWR = | image = File:Wario FNAWR.png | imagewidth = 300px | location = CAM 1 | night = Night 1 | gender = Male }} Wario was going to make an appearance in Five Nights At Wario's Remastered. However, he would not be the main antagonist that time. Appearance Wario has changed appearance yet again as now his 3D model is taken from Super Smash Brothers WiiU/3ds, as opposed to the previous games, which used an altered model from Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Gameplay Wario starts at Night 1 and every night onward. In night 1, he starts at CAM 1 at 1:00AM and will move to CAM 2 next. Once at CAM 2 he has a choice to go to either CAM 1, CAM 8, Your Left Door, or CAM 6. If he is at any cameras other than CAM 2, then his next move will be back to CAM 2, except for when he is at CAM 6, where he also has the choice to go to CAM 3. At CAM 3 he will go back to CAM 6 his next turn. Trivia -Unlike all the other games, most of the graphics of Wario being in the Camera have their own looping animations. -He appears when the power goes out in Night 1, where he confronts you and is about to jumpscare you, but is interrupted by Dimentio. *When he jumpscares you he seems to be biting the player’s head. -He also appears in: The title screen, The achievement screen, and in Minigame #2 |-| FNaW4 = | image = File:361.png | imagewidth = 300px | night = Night 1 | gender = Male }} Wario is back in Five Nights at Wario's 4 as the main antagonist. Appearance Wario seems to have his original model from the first two games. This is explainable by the fact that the game takes place in Richard McRoy's nightmare between the first and the second game. Gameplay Wario starts on Night 1. He will appear on a random channel of the television and once the player spotted him, he/she need to turn off the brightness for a little while in order for him to go away. Failing to do so will result in Wario jumpscaring the player, killing him/her. When Wario completely invades a channel he will stay much longer. Trivia *If one looks closely while Wario is on Cooking with Emma! his arm is clipping through his body. |-| Images= Five Nights at Wario's TitleBackdrop_1.png|Wario in the title screen along with Waluigi. Output_dwXC4I.gif|Wario in the demo title screen. Output_gzSoCS.gif|Wario when the power goes out. Entrance 1 With Wario.png|Wario in the Entrance 1. Entrance 1 With Wario and Waluigi.png|Wario in Entrance 1 with Waluigi. Storage Room With Wario.png|Wario in the Storage. Storage Room With Wario Hiding.png|Wario hiding in the Storage. CAM2Wario.png|Wario in the Freezing Room. CAM2_Wario_Hide.png|Wario hiding in the Freezing Room CAM2_Rare_Wario.png|Wario staring at the camera in the Freezing Room. Wario at the door.png|Wario at the Office Exit. Wario at Right Door.png|Wario at the door. Output_3kT1CU.gif|Wario's demo jumpscare. Output_zC3h8i.gif|Wario's jumpscare. GameOver.png|Wario in the game over screen. Wario freezing room unedited.png|Texture of Wario in the Freezing Room unedited. Pizap.com14341339235701.jpg|An example of how Wario would look unedited. Five Nights at Wario's 2 FNaW2TitleScreen.PNG|Wario and Waluigi on the main menu. Wariooffice.gif|Wario outside The Office door. Warioinoffice.gif|Wario in The Office. Wariostairs.png|Wario in the Entry Staircase. Warioconference.png|Wario in the Conference Room. Wariosomeroom.png|Wario in the Studio. Warioentry.png|Wario in the Office Entry. Warioentryclose.png|Wario staring at the camera in the Office Entry. Warioturnhead.gif|Wario spinning his head around in the Office Entry. FNaW2 death screen.jpg|Wario in the death screen. Five Nights at Wario's 3 FNaW3 title screen.png|Wario on the main menu. Fnaw 3 Wario LR Left.png|Wario on left side of the Living Room. Fnaw 3 LR Wario Mirror.png|Wario appears in the mirror of the Living Room. Fnaw 3 LR Wario Painting.png|Wario's face in the painting of the Living Room. Fnaw 3 K Wario.png|Wario in the Kitchen with the player. LR2WN3.png|Wario in Living Room 2 with the player. Fnaw_3_BR_2_Wario.png|Wario in Bedroom 2 with the player. Wario_running.png|Wario running up the Staircase. Fnaw 3 Cellar Wario.png|Wario at the Cellar. Five_Nights_at_Wario_s_3_ALL_JUMPSCARES.gif|Wario's jumpscare. LRW.png|Wario in the Living Room (Night 2). Wario in the kitchen.png|Wario in the Kitchen (Night 1). wariohallway.png|Wario in the hallway (night 1). Wario Living Room 2.png|Wario's close-up in Living Room 2. Wario-LivingRoom2(1).jpg|Wario's reflection in the mirror of Living Room 2. LR2W.png|Wario on the left of Living Room 2. (Note this is the same position when the player hides in). Wario-LivingRoom2(2).jpg|Wario on the right of Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 LR 2 Wario 3.png|Wario facing away in Living Room 2. Fnaw 3 K Wario 2.png|Wario in the Kitchen. HWN3.png|Wario in the Hallway. LR3W.png|Wario in Living Room 3. Wariostandinginbedroom.png|Wario in the Bedroom. wario bedroom.png|Wario in the Bedroom, near the bed. Fnaw 3 Bathroom Wario.png|Wario in the Bathroom. Fnaw 3 L Wario.png|Wario in the Laundry. Fnaw 3 SC Wario.png|Wario at the Staircase. Wario char.png|Wario as seen in the Extra Menu. Fnaw 3 The End.png|Wario & Co. in the end. 529.png|A teaser pic with Wario on the Staircase. 586.png|A teaser pic, with Wario in Bedroom 2. Five Nights at Wario's: Origins Title wario.png|Wario on the title screen. Warioinwindow.png|Wario at the window. Customnight.png|Wario in the Custom Night screen. 71.png|Wario in the Kitchen. warioanimate2.gif|Wario in the Kitchen, close to the camera. warioanimate.gif|Wario in the Office. 76.png|Wario in the Storage. 420.png|Wario in the Storage, closer. 58.png|Wario in the Attic. 308.png|Wario in the Attic, staring at the camera. 80.png|Wario behind the Backdoor. 817.png|Wario leaving the Backdoor. wariothing.gif|Wario in the Backdoor. WarioScareFNAWO.gif|Wario's jumpscare. Five Nights at Wario's 4 Wariochannelone.gif|Wario on channel 1 Wariochannelonecloser.gif|Wario on channel 1 closer. 144.png|Wario on the news channel. Wariochannelthree.gif|Wario on the forest channel. Wariochannel4.gif|Wario on the graveyard channel. Wariochannel5.gif|Wario on Cooking with EMMA! Wariochannel6.gif|Wario on the hallway channel. WarioJumpscareFNAW4.gif|Wario's jumpscare. Wakeupscare.gif|Wario's second jumpscare from the WAKE UP sequence. Other Wai.png|Original Wario. 120px-Wario iconartefsfesefss.png Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Males Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins